As visões de Alice Short Fics J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ela sempre sabia o que aconteceria, mas até uma vidente e surpreendida com o que vai acontecer


**As visões de Alice.**

Em toda a minha eternidade, eu sempre estive sozinha em algum ponto.

A única coisa que me lembro da minha vida humana, era estar presa na escuridão, eu ficava encarando o nada tentando achar algo que não me fizesse cair na loucura.

E ainda existiam as visões.

Eu não tinha certeza do que elas eram, no começo pensei que fossem sonhos, mas eu me lembrava de cada uma delas, quando eu percebi que tinha virado uma vampira, as visões aumentaram e eu compreendi mais sobre mim.

Então eu vi Jasper.

Ele estava tão sozinho e com medo, no começo eu queria apenas o ajudar, mas as visões mostravam nos dois juntos.

Nosso amor foi profetizado e eu iria cumprir este futuro.

Nos conhecemos durante anos e ele sabia tudo sobre mim e eu sabia sobre o que ele foi, eu não o julguei pelo que ele passou e isso foi o que o encantou sobre mim.

Então eu vi os Cullens.

Nossa família.

As visões de morar em uma casa, um lar onde poderíamos ser uma família, me emocionou completamente e logo fomos os conhecer.

Tudo ficou ainda mais interessante.

Conhecer eles pessoalmente era melhor do que nas visões, minhas visões podem mudar com as escolhas das pessoas, mas eles nos acolheram como um deles.

Então fomos para Forks e as visões sobre a escola me deixavam mais animada.

Eu vi um garoto loiro tentando roubar o sutiã de Rosalie.

Eu vi Emmett querendo desfigurar o moleque.

Eu vi Jasper sofrendo sobre as emoções dos garotos e a forma que encontrei para poupar o sofrimento dele.

Mas as visões sobre Edward sempre eram indefinidas.

Ele era um sujeito determinado e fazia as escolhas para o bem da família.

Até ele conhecer Bella.

Me lembro que foi a primeira briga que tivemos e eu odiei a tensão que ficou em nossa casa.

_Flashback._

-EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE EU QUEBREI A LEI OU QUALQUER IDIOTICE QUE VOCÊS PENSAM... EU NÃO VOU MATAR A BELLA –Edward nos encarava friamente, Jasper e Rosalie estavam bravos sobre ele ter salvo Bella e ter colocado nossa família em risco, eles pensavam nas formas de resolver como calar a menina humana, quase todas envolviam a morte dela.

-Você esta sendo um egoísta, Edward –Rosalie falava friamente e eu vi meu irmão soltar um riso que fez meu coração morto gelar.

-Eu? Egoísta? Devo me lembrar da garota que carregou um homem quase morto pela floresta e uma cidade inteira até que pudesse chegar no nosso pai apenas para ele transformar ele em um vampiro só porque achou o cara bonito? –eu senti Emmett vacilar e Edward se virou para ele –Eu nunca desejei sua morte Emmett, mas sua querida esposa deveria olhar para o próprio umbigo antes de falar sobre os outros serem egoístas –Jasper estava intranqüilo ao meu lado, a solução dele não ajudava muito, ele queria que matássemos Bella, de forma sutil, o caminhão dela poderia causar um acidente, ela poderia ser atacada por um urso entre outros enredos, eu pedi silenciosamente para ele parar de pensar assim, mas Edward tinha sido mais rápido.

-Você pensa que eu vou deixar? Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar você machucar ela? –ele avançou de forma assustadora, até mesmo Esme e Carlisle se mantinham longe, eu sabia que ele sentia algo pela garota Bella, só não sabia que era tão intenso assim.

-E como você vai nos impedir? Você esta colocando o futuro dessa família em perigo apenas pela sua presa... Você não vê o que esta acontecendo aqui, Edward? Ela vai contar para alguém em algum ponto e todos vamos estar a mercê dos Volturi e um massacre como o que aconteceu com Maria vai vir na nossa porta –Eu tentei prever o que Edward faria, mas a mente dele não tinha decidido nada, o corpo dele reagiu como se ele estivesse em uma caça e tive que pular ao ver o meu irmão pular em meu marido fazendo o sofá onde estávamos sentado atravessar a sala e quebrar diante da intensidade do ataque.

-Você-não-vai-tocar-nela –a mão dele estava na garganta de Jasper que tinha ficado com os olhos arregalados, ele não conseguia sentir o que Edward sentia.

Era uma sensação nova.

Rosalie estava para dizer algo, quando os olhos de Edward voaram para ela e ela se calou imediatamente.

Enfim Carlisle se levantou e falou.

-Edward, solte Jasper e vamos conversar de maneira civilizada –meu irmão fez como foi mandado, mas ele caminhou até a porta e disse em um sussurro que nos fez pasmos.

-Eu entendo o medo de vocês sobre perder esta família, mas eu não vou deixar ninguém machucar ela, mesmo que eu tenha que ficar de vigília na casa dela todos os dias até o resto da minha eternidade, eu vou proteger ela –ele fixa um clarão no meu marido e minha irmã e fala –Se querem tanto matar ela, vão ter que me matar também –aquelas palavras fizeram meus joelhos tremerem.

Esme encarava o filho dela saindo correndo com soluços secos, sabia que se ela pudesse chorar, ela estaria agora mesmo, Edward tinha feito algo que eu não pude prever.

Ele protegeria Bella não apenas com sua força, mas com sua vida.

Ele morreria por ela.

Encarei Rosalie e Jasper, eles ainda estavam chocados com o que tinha acontecido, Emmett se sentou ainda atônito, mas falou com um riso.

-Eu sabia que ele não era gay, mas por Deus, ele tinha que escolher uma comida deliciosa para amar? –o absurdo que ele disse me fez cair contra meu marido e soltar uma gargalhada, apenas meu irmão para falar uma coisa dessas em uma situação tão preocupante.

Então eu tive uma visão.

Bella ainda humana na nossa casa.

Bella e Edward no prado dele e ele confessando que poderia a matar e ela ainda o amando.

Edward segurando uma Bella adormecida em seus braços enquanto ela murmurava algo em seu sono.

Bella como uma de nós.

As visões tinham sido tão rápidas que se eu não estivesse sentada eu teria tropeçado.

Eu ia ter uma nova irmã.

Me virei para meus pais e meu sorriso deve de ter revelado que eram boas noticias, Esme me abraçou e perguntou.

-O que você viu, querida? –eu a abracei mais e falei.

-Vou ganhar uma nova irmã –eu estava tão excitada que agarrei Jasper em um beijo que o deixou desorientado, Rosalie me encarou com desgosto, mas Emmett parecia sorrir ainda mais.

Então contei para eles as minhas visões, quando disse sobre Edward dormir no quarto de Bella, eu pude ver o sorriso de Esme se dividir, ela ficaria feliz do filho dela enfim achar alguém para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não aceitava muitas imoralidades, ainda mais se fosse envergonhar Bella.

Eu só esperava que Edward compreendesse logo que ele não poderia viver sem ela e que em algum momento ele teria que a mudar.

_Fim do Flashback._

Hoje estava sentada em minha cama encarando as visões do futuro, tentava achar uma forma de convencer Bella que fazer compras comigo não era uma coisa ruim, eu admito que posso ter a assustado um pouco no começo, mas compras são coisas que eu não pude prever completamente e sempre poderia achar algo que faria minha família impecável para nosso estilo de vida.

Sendo vampiros e tendo a eternidade pela frente, sempre devemos estar na moda.

Se eu não tivesse assumido os guarda roupas da minha família, com certeza Emmett ainda andaria com aquelas calça boca de sino que ele amou nos anos sessenta.

Estava para perguntar para Rosalie sobre conselhos do que fazer, quando uma visão me bateu.

Edward ajoelhado com uma caixa nas mãos, eu não pude ouvir o que ele dizia, mas Bella tinha um sorriso enorme.

Eu soltei um grito de felicidade que assustou todos na casa.

As visões as vezes poderiam ser difíceis para eu controlar, mas eu não os trocaria por nada, nem mesmo por um mês de compras no maior shopping do mundo.

Pois as visões me fazem ser o que sou.

As visões me divertem.

E eu sempre posso influenciar as pessoas a fazer as escolhas certas.

Me levantei e fui ajudar Edward a achar o anel da mãe dele que estava na escrivaninha do sótão.

Ele iria precisar disso hoje à noite.

**Homenagem:  
Esta fics vai para duas lindas amigas que eu levo no coração e sempre posso contar com elas...**

**Minha piquetuxinha Roberta... Amo você minha filha..rsrsrs**

**E minha doce amiga Nath... Você sempre será uma pessoa especial na minha vida meu anjo...**

**Amo muito vocês duas... **

**Sempre estarei aqui para vocês...**


End file.
